Awake
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo tertidur; sepenuhnya sadar akan Orihara Izaya yang dalam diam lekat mengawasinya agar ia tak perlu terbangun lagi. #TAKABURC dengan takanashi misaki


Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo

Awake © takanashi misaki dan Lily Kotegawa

Warning: This is a slash pair fic. Yes, We made too many OOC-ness here and there, We have no excuse even when we said it was for the sake of the plot and the fic itself.

 _We_ _own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Shizayanthology instead._

Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo tertidur; sepenuhnya sadar akan Orihara Izaya yang dalam diam lekat mengawasinya agar ia tak perlu terbangun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Heiwajima Shizuo terbangun dengan kaget —seluruh sarafnya menegang dengan awas bahkan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya benar-benar terbuka. Jam digital balas memelototi fokus lensa matanya yang masih buyar; melemparkan empat digit angka berdempetan yang menyala merah masuk dalam jarak pandangnya dengan galak.

Masih terlalu pagi (untuk standar orang yang biasa berkeliling Ikebukuro dari pagi hingga besoknya).

"Mimpi, ya?" gumamnya serak pada selimut, menggeliat berusaha menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya pada kenyamanan kepungan bantal. Namun jantungnya tetap ngotot berdentam keras sekalipun kedua paru-parunya tidak lagi saling adu berebut napas.

Shizuo bangkit dari kasurnya dengan menyesal. Dia selalu membenci bangun karena mimpi buruk (siapa orang yang cukup masokis untuk menyukainya?) karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa kembali tidur.

Itu artinya jatah jam tidur yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya tidak akan cukup.

Itu artinya selama sehari ini dia akan jauh lebih mudah terpancing untuk mencabut paling tidak tiga—akhir-akhir ini hanya dua—mesin penjual otomatis dari tempatnya.

Sebelum sempat mendecakkan kebenciannya, mendadak wangi sup miso menyeruak masuk dari pintu kamar yang tertutup. Alis Shizuo menyatu dalam tautan heran. Seingatnya apartemen ini hanya untuk satu orang—

"Ah, _Ohayou_ (1), Shizu- _chan_."

Orihara Izaya berdiri di balik konter dapur, tangan kanannya mengangkat mangkok mungil sedang tangan kirinya masih menggenggam sumpit panjang. _Apron_ biru yang selama ini dibiarkan Shizuo tergeletak di kursi tunggal di meja makan kini membungkus tubuh mungil Izaya dengan manis, seolah pemuda itu memesannya _custom_ agar cocok dikenakan olehnya.

"Karena dari kemarin Shizu- _chan_ berisik minta _Omuraisu_ (2) isi _pilaf_ (3), jadi hari ini aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi buat menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi kayaknya memang sup miso tuh wajib banget buat sarapan, jadi walau agak nggak pas, aku sekalian bikin. Pastikan jangan cuma makan siang _milkshake_ plus donat di Baskin Bobbins kayak biasanya, ya." celotehnya panjang lebar seperti biasa— _biasanya bagaimana?_ —tangannya cekatan menuang telur yang sudah dikocok dan dibumbui dalam mangkuk ke atas wajan yang kini dipegangnya dengan tangan kanan setelah mangkuk meluncur mulus ke wastafel.

"…Oh ya." Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya lambat-lambat.

Izaya berdecak tidak sabar.

"Nah, duduk manis sana. Maaf saja ya, pagi ini waktuku nggak seluang itu buat menyiapkan _bento_ (4)." Lanjutnya, fokus seluruh tubuhnya masih lekat pada telur yang kini dibolak-balik.

Shizuo menoleh memandang meja makan—meja hitam tinggi dengan dua buah kursi kayu yang saling berhadapan. Lantai kayu yang terasa dingin menembus kaus kaki flanel putih yang dikenakannya. Jendela persegi sederhana yang terletak nyaris berdempetan dengan meja makan. Interior minimalis seperlunya yang rapi, seolah memang ada seseorang yang mau peduli membereskannya dalam interval tetap.

[ _Apa memang selalu seperti ini?_ ]

"Shizu- _chan_?"

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, kan?"

"Hah? Shizu- _chan_ , masih tidur, ya? Cuci muka sana, tampangmu nggak keruan."

"Bukan begini biasanya."

"Makanya, cepetan bangun. Susunya kupanasi sebentar, ya."

Seleret arus listrik menyengat otak Shizuo dengan cepat. Ia mengernyitkan alis, kedua keping _honeybrown_ -nya menyipit saat memandang Izaya.

"Seumur hidupku, Izaya tidak pernah mau memanasi susu buatku. Bau manisnya bikin mual, kan?" tanyanya tajam. Memasang tampang curiga pada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Izaya tersenyum kecut, botol susu diletakkannya di meja konter.

"Shizu- _chan_ masih tidur, sih." Sahutnya, mendecakkan lidah.

Shizuo mengernyitkan alis saat Izaya menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar.

[ _"Ohayou, Shizu-chan."_ ]

.

Heiwajima Shizuo terbangun dengan kaget —ia terlonjak bangun dengan napas tersengal, persis seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat ia terpelanting beberapa meter sesaat setelah sebuah truk mendadak menerjangnya [ — _waktu apa? Kapan?_ ]. Ia tak dapat dengan jelas mengingatnya.

[ _Ada satu bayangan gelap yang seolah selalu lolos dari sela genggamannya._ ]

[ _Punya siapa?_ ]

[ _Dia mengejar apa?_ ]

Langit-langit kusam apartemen berpetak ringkas menyapanya balik dalam keheningan yang suram. Tidak peduli sekalipun jam digital yang memelototinya dengan galak itu menyemburkan empat digit angka yang menyala merah (masih terlihat mencolok walau leretan cahaya putih matahari merintangi sebagian layarnya) menunjukkan selewat tengah hari. Tirai sewarna mendung yang dibelinya murah kira-kira sehitungan separuh jarinya itu tertutup rapat, namun beberapa leretan cahaya matahari masih mencoba mendesak masuk lewat sisi kanan-kiri jendela.

Shizuo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mimpi, ya?" gumamnya serak pada bantal. Ia meregangkan punggungnya sejenak, mengisi sunyi dengan derak pelan _kretek-kretek_ yang teredam jalinan seprai dan selimut. Saat seluruh tubuhnya mulai kembali bangun dengan awas, ia perlahan bangun dengan menggerutu.

Jejak aroma sup miso yang berat menggantung di udara samar-samar masih melekat di puncak hidungnya.

[ _Sup apa?_ ]

Seragam bartendernya yang setiap hari selalu dikenakannya sebelum mengunci pintu apartemennya tergantung rapi di sebelah cermin panjang di ujung kanan dekat ranjang yang kini didudukinya. Di sebelahnya, sebuah jaket hitam dengan aksen bulu berwana abu-abu yang menutup hampir tiap sisi ujungnya tersampir rapi.

Shizuo mengernyitkan alis, lantas beranjak, mendekati jaket hitam itu. Tangannya menyentuh pelan jaket itu saat menyadari bahwa ukuran jaket dan seragam bartender di sampingnya terpaut lumayan jauh. Shizuo memang tidak termasuk hitungan gemuk atau berisi—sebenarnya, dia sering dibilang agak kelewat langsing bila dilihat dari tinggi tubuhnya. Tapi jaket ini lebih kecil lagi; ukuran potongan tubuhnya lebih pendek, lingkar lengan atasnya lebih kurus.

Terlalu kecil untuknya.

Lagipula, dia tidak semasokis (atau sebegitunya idiot, Shizuo menambahkan dengan mendecakkan lidah kesal) itu untuk bermandikan cahaya matahari setiap hari dengan jaket tebal berbulu yang dicelup dengan warna _hitam_.

Punya siapa?

"Shizu- _chan_ , baru bangun?" mendadak sebuah suara empuk membentur gendang telinganya. Shizuo menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek mengenakan kaosnya, kebesaran satu nomor, dengan handuk mengalungi lehernya yang kecil dan pucat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

[ _"Ohayou, Shizu-chan._ " ]

.

Heiwajima Shizuo terbangun dengan kaget —sebelum seluruh sarafnya terbangun sepenuhnya, tangannya sudah sembilan puluh derajat tegak di atas wajahnya, seolah berusaha menangkap tali gaib.

"Mmm…, Shizu- _chan_ , berisik." Terdengar gumam protes dari sisi kiri tubuhnya sebelum pita suaranya sempat menggeramkan umpatan.

"Apa—"

Sosok di sebelah kirinya menggeliat bangun.

Sepasang keping merah menyala kompak memelototinya balik dengan galak.

"Kubilang, berisik. Apa, mimpi buruk?" tukasnya jengkel.

Shizuo mengerjapkan mata.

"Cup, cup. Nah, sudah tenang?" sosok itu tersenyum mengejek, dengan posisi setengah duduk menggerakkan tangan kirinya, mengelus puncak kepala Shizuo lembut.

"Shizu- _chan_ barusan teriak keras banget, lho. Aku nggak mau tahu ya kalau nanti ada tetangga lain yang nekat marah-marah lagi, sudah kubilang buat pindah ke apartemen yang dindingnya lebih tebal, kan?" celotehnya panjang lebar, menguap.

"Masih pagi kok buat standar orang yang hobi begadang." Lanjutnya agak ketus, lantas melompat turun dari ranjang, meregangkan punggungnya hingga bunyi _kretek-kretek_ menggema sekilas di kamar mungil itu.

Shizuo mengawasi pemuda itu dengan curiga yang bercampur penasaran—berbagai pertanyaan berdesakan di otaknya, namun lidahnya kelu.

Sebenarnya, kecuali kepalanya, seluruh tubuhnya seolah mendadak lumpuh.

[ _Tangannya mati rasa._ ]

[ _Padahal seingatnya tangannya hanya perlu digendong saat bahunya terbentur ekskavator._ ]

[ _Hanya matanya yang masih awas; otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi walau tumpukan gumpalan salju besar-besar mulai menutup genangan kemerahan yang semakin mengental di depan matanya._ ]

[ _Izaya._ ]

[ _Izaya_. ]

[ _Izaya._ ]

"Iza—"

Perkataan Shizuo mendadak terputus saat pemuda itu dengan ringan menghapus jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka dengan cepat, menjilat gigi depan Shizuo sekilas sebelum menarik diri, kedua pipinya memerah saat seluruh wajahnya cukup jauh untuk bisa dilihat utuh.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan canggung, sambil tersenyum berujar—

[ _"Ohayou, Shizu-chan."_ ]

.

[4 Februari 20xx, 13.00]

Sepasang keping kembar lekat menatap lelaki yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu dari balik sekat kaca berlapis tebal.

" _Ohayou_." Sepotong suara kering menggema hingga lorong kosong di belakangnya. Uap putih spontan membentur kaca bening, menjejak sesaat sebelum menyisih, menampakkan potret wajah yang masih sama sejak pertama kali lelaki itu diizinkan diintip dari balik jendela bening.

Satu baris monolog sunyi yang masih sama; tak peduli apakah matahari tengah ganas menggigit potongan kulit di luar bangunan sana ataupun bintang tengah mengecat lukisan pemuda dengan panah di kanvas hitam raksasa di balik atap gedung tempatnya berpijak kini.

Yang disapa tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak. Masih nyenyak dipeluk mimpi.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Shizu-chan?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sosok yang ditunggu tetap nyenyak dipeluk mimpi. Hanya hening menyambut pertanyaannya. Hanya rasa sesak yang mendekap raga lelaki itu.

[ _Kenapa Shizu-chan tak kunjung bangun?_ ]

Manik matanya masih memandang sosok yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali ia datang, namun hasil yang ia dapat tetap lah sama.

[ _Kapan Shizu-chan akan bangun?_ ]

[ _Kapan aku bisa kembali bersamanya?_ ]

[ _Kenapa harus Shizu-chan yang menolongku?_ ]

"Padahal sudah setahun berlalu ya, Shizu-chan."

Lelaki itu mulai bermonolog. Mengucap apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Tak peduli beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya penuh simpati.

[Ah, andai aku bisa memutar balik waktu. Pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini]

Salju. Tiang beton. Gumpalan darah. Teriakan setiap orang.

Lelaki itu berusaha tidak mengingat semua hal itu. Tapi rasa bersalah membuatnya terus teringat. Belum lagi rasa merindu yang tak kunjung hilang di dada.

[ _"Izaya, aku menyayangimu―"_ ]

Jantung lelaki itu terpacu. Sekelebat ingatan terbayang dibenaknya.

Mulai dari sebuah dorongan dari seseorang di belakangnya. Tiang beton yang jatuh mengenai seorang Heiwajima Shizuo beserta kata terakhirnya.

Sesak? Ya, tentu saja.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan."

Air mata lelaki itu tak kuat untuk ia tahan lagi.

"Kira-kira sampai berapa lama kau tertidur? Mimpi apa yang kau lihat saat ini?"

Angin kosong menjawab. Sosok yang ditanya masih terlelap. Tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?"

―dan satu bunyi bernada datar dari ruangan tersebut menjawab. Membuat tangisan lelaki berjaket hitam itu mengencang, diiringi beberapa orang berjas putih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Berusaha membangkitkan kembali detak jantung sang pasien.

.

.

.

 _"Aku tak sanggup bila harus berpisah denganmu, Shizu-chan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **Author's Note:**

(1) _Omelet rice_

(2) Nasi goreng yang ditumis dengan banyak rempah-rempah

(3) Bekal

…iya, _**FIN**_. /kabur

Saya meminta maaf bila fanfic ini tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Mungkin karena saya belum pernah menjamah genre ini /sungkem/

Terimakasih sebelumnya~


End file.
